


Unrequited

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sudou's POV, Unrequited Love, kind of, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone as flawless and precious as me, I would still be fragile against sappy things such as love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'ed. Possible grammatical mistakes.

There are always things to compete over in life. And when there is, I always make sure that I would win.

Whether if it's about fame, beauty, career, love, everything. I always make sure that I would win in the end, no matter what.

But this time, it ends differently on my part. And the great, massive pride that I always wear on the very surface of me is torn brutally; I could even feel it bleeding in the back of my ears.

It happened when I saw you looking at him.

You—with your fascinating, mesmerizing golden eyes—looked at him differently; in a way that I would kill to just receive it myself. It felt so different, that my body unconsciously trembled with rage, with unbearable heat of envy that I wanted to let out, I wanted to blow everything up.

The most rational part of my mind couldn't accept the fact that his kind of standard would attract you so much. I mean, look at him. He is just your ordinary blond, who just happens to work in the kind of job that allows him to make some connection with you. Not the 'ally' or 'friend' kind of connection, but the otherwise which makes it more impossible for you to be together with him.

He is also not that attractive in my opinion. I mean, if I have to choose for you, I would still prefer me over him. I mean, I am suited for you, in every kind of aspects. Career, fame, connections, basically everything. I am so damn sure that I would be perfect for you more than anyone else. I could stand beside you as an equal, and you don't have to worry about people questioning you about me because I know I am worthy enough to be your companion.

But you don't seem to agree with me.

You still look at him, and it could only lead me to wonder why. This jealousy that burnt inside of me irritated me so much. It ached, and the only thing that I had been thinking about since then was the ways of how to get rid of him, both from you, and if possible, from this life as well.

I was so mad, I started to act based on my own instinct. I knew that he had been tailing my club for some time now, and I instantly had this urge to trap him for good. It was kind of surprising to know that he'd still prefer his camera more than you. But I guessed, that just made things easier, didn't it?

Since that one night I encountered him, I kind of believed that the two of you wouldn't meet again.

But how wrong was I.

The fact that you still met him in some way that I didn't know enraged me even more. I decided that it was time for me to get down to the scene myself, and by that, I meant, to capture him for good.

I still underestimated him, thinking that you were still seeing him as nothing but a bed partner. I decided, I wouldn't wait any longer, and just intended to kill him right there and then. What went beyond my expectations was the sudden gunshot that rang around me, surrounding me in the field filled with bullets. I couldn't run, nor could I hide. But the thought of a bullet that could possibly bleed my hostage was something that boosted me up even in my lowest position. And at that moment, I didn't regret being shot, because I thought that he also got shot, too. Oh, how I hoped that bullet gets straight through his heart for good.

But it still didn't go as planned, did it?

I was lying there, near the ambulance, waiting to be driven to the hospital to get treated. My eyes opened, but my vision was a blur somehow. My body paralyzed, my lips frozen, my ears could barely hear a thing. But despite my incapabilities, I still searched for you in the crowd, hoping that you would at least spare your precious time in your office to come down and look for me, to find out whether I was good or not.

My heart felt like it would burst into bubbles of happiness when I spotted you coming my way. My eyes opened wide, trying so hard to wipe the blurriness so I could see your features clear, so I could see just what kind of face you were giving me.

It was kind of heartbreaking to see your expression.

You had eyebrows arched down angrily. Your lips curled in a frown and your eyes looked down on me disgustingly. You opened your mouth to say something, but I blamed my ears for currently unable to identify any sound at the moment.

I tried to move my hand to reach for you, but before I could do that, you walked away, walked even further away from me. It was right there and then that my eyes could reflexively and steadily followed your every move, followed your every step, intending to find out just where you were going next.

The next thing I saw you, I immediately regretted it.

You walked towards him. _Him_. The one I was supposed to eliminate just hour ago; the one I had wanted so bad to get rid of; the one that had prevented me from standing beside you; the one that had stolen my dream, my desire, to be with you.

Seeing you looking at him with a different kind of gaze killed me like no poison ever had. It pained me, to finally realize that, no matter what kind of things or plans I did to impress you, to eliminate him, you would never, ever looked at me the same way you did to him.

My eyes blurred, but not from anesthesia or any kind of medicine the doctor had given me, but seconds I realized that it was from the tears. The next thing I knew I was closing my eyes, and my tears dripped down harder than before.

Because now I have known that, the next thing my eyes open out of consciousness, you still wouldn't look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this urge to write from his point of view somehow. Because, well, I reread Viewfinder alright, and even though I still hate Sudou in the end, I still feel his pain, especially in that part where he cried when he looked at Asami and Aki. That's just so heartbreaking for me personally:( I kind of understand how that felt and voila! I don't know if my version would fit him, and I guess that's what critics are for hahah.  
> I hope you enjoy this short one-shot!  
> I don't own the Finder Series.


End file.
